List of Holocards
List of known cards ;Adeline Stroma :Netkeeper for Whopping Woodpeckers Crodela Team. ;Albertus Magnus (?-1280) :Scientific, philosophical, and religious genius. ;Alfred Allen :Famous for blowing up a city in New Hampshire while trying to telekinetically mix a birthday cake. ;Andre the Indestructible :Alleged to have been the only known mutant to cast a Light blast the size of a giant. ;Augustus Monroe :Was a convict and potential assassin. ;Baby Intelligence (2019-2180) :Considered by many the greatest mutant of modern times, Baby Intelligence is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2020, for the uprising of the S.M.S.B., and his involvement in three other wars. The last master of mutantry for having gained true possession of all three Arts. Baby Intelligence enjoys classical music, reading, and ten-pin bowling. ;Baby Strength (2019-2221) :A modern superhero, Baby Strength has fought in many wars alongside his Master, Baby Intelligence. ;Barry Mogensen :Well known for his expertise on dangerous creatures. ;Beatrix Darran :Discovered Turan. ;Bertie Bott (1935–present) :Inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. ;Brixa :Medieval Russian Hag who regularly ate children for breakfast, and presumably lunch and dinner. ;Caesar Revanen :Co-founder of Superhero School. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) :First known victim of Darilitis (a mutant sickness). ;Clifford Ollaton (1390–1441) :Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Veng of Michigan. ;Cliodna :Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew. ;Cyrus Yole (1312–1359) :Only Crodela referee to die during a Crodela match. ;Donna Christie (1877-1976) :Female mutant who played as a Reactor for the Russian National Crodela team. ;Dorcas the Ridiculous :Known for being the weirdest mutant of the ages. This incredibly eccentric mutant was known for his ridiculous public speeches. ;Dzou Shan (4th century B.C) :Chinese alchemist. ;Ed Veng :Founder of Ed's Motel. ;Falcom Aesalom :The first recorded shape-shifter. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Force Baby :Famous for his work in the ranks of the S.M.S.B. ;Furgus the Fearful :Famous for being too cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charge backfired and his roof caved in. ;Garlott :The creator of the T and i Factory. ;Gentry Euler (1124-1193) :Famous scholar who was the first to establish the mutated properties of the letter x''. ;George Sunrose (1447-1508) :Famous for discovering a power hat and insisting it came from Jupiter despite overwhelming evidence. ;Gwen Crockett :Captain and Beater of the all-female national Crodela team, the Holyhead Harpies. ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) :Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Irma Fymae (1782—1847) :A mutant who got famously inflated by a wistai bite. ;Jasmine Tootill (1399–1484) :Winner of the National Mutant Dueling competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favorite, Samson Weslin, by shapeshifting. ;Jay Organa :Mysterious Spinjitzu Master who led the Team of Terror with his brother. ;Josie Seth :First female to referee a Crodela match. ;Krenea the Kinetic :Notorious for her anti-mutantry beliefs. ;Lewis Apollo (1571–1641) :A Russian artist. ;Lindsay Kellerman :For aiding Master Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. in their attempt to destroy the NoHeads and the defeats of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Brute Gunray, the Gladiator, Ramona Meyer, and the Dark Flame. Also, for eradicating pro-pureblood laws at the government and taking down Dark mutant Hell Burnbottom. Usually given the title of "negotiator." ;Morias the Malevolent :Credited for the discovery of many unpleasant weapons. ;Merlin :Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Miranda ButterfieldD.I.T. Presents - ''Short Stories from Superhero School of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 1 (Miranda Butterfield) :For unwavering allegiance to the Police Grand Army, who led the resistance of the First NoHead War as well as her actions during the Battle of Superhero School; against Mr. Stupid NoHead. Concurrent Fencing professor and Principal of Superhero School. Recipient of the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer award.D.I.T. Website - Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "Professor Butterfield" ;Mopsus :A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgan le Fay :Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was a Dark witch, and very powerful. ;Nathan Jones :Donated blood three dozen times, strictly forbidden from doing so when it was realized his blood transfusions gave rescuees furry limbs. ;Oswald Beamish :A pioneer in vampire rights. ;Palo the Pessimistic :Famous for taking offense at nothing and attacking innocent bystanders. Died in jail. ;Phillip Gogan :Invented the tenth stil of sword combat. ;Plato (?-348 BC) :Was a Philosopher and Scholar. ;Queenie Williams :Mutant who trained young mutants in Scotland prior to the establishment of Superhero School. ;Rita Radcliffe :Author of the Radcliffe's Guide to Mutantry series, which is the set of textbooks used at Superhero School. ;Sebiscuits Cardarphen :For aiding Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. in the defeat of many Dark mutants. Also for revolutionizing the government along with Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman. ;Shawn the Sadistic :Arrested for luring stray animals in his home and killing them. ;Superman :For his legendary exploits as a superhero. ;Superquack :Most famous for the defeat of Mr. Baby Tutu, in 2010, and his work on revolutionizing the government. He also served as Principal of Superhero School. ;Supermaul :Principal of Superhero School, circa 1940s. ;Ursel :Greek witch who lived in Yeatar and set lost sailors on fire. ;Valarie Lethletera :Co-Founder of Superhero School. Cofounder of the Legions of Metta. Was one of the first recorded wormhole creators, an accomplished Mind invader, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. ;Verpus the Foul :First known creator of the troll and a Dark nexus ;Vincent Organa :Mysterious Jedi Knight who led the Team of Terror with his brother. ;Voret Koldok (1888-1963) :Inventor of the skater. ;Willow the Weird :Allegedly loved being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 57 times in various disguises. ;Xavier Ravan (1071-1138) :First mutant to destroy a Deaforma :Wilfred (1750-1836?) :Flamboyant mutant entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tapdancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again. Famous Mutants Cards For aiding Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. in the defeat of many Dark mutants. Also for revolutionizing the government along with Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman. Famous Warlocks Cards Famous Giants Cards Monster Cards Creature Cards Original 101 cards Superman-01-holocard.png|01 - Superman Merlin-02-holocard.png|02 - Merlin Augustus Monroe-02-holocard.png|02 - Lewis Apollo Elfrida Clagg-03-chocFrogCard.png|03 - Elfrida Clagg Edgar Stroulger-04-chocFrogCard.png|04 - Edgar Stroulger Krenea the Kinetic-05-holocard.png|05 - Krenea the Kinetic Glanmore Peakes-06-chocFrogCard.png|06 - Glanmore Peakes Barry Mogensen-07-holocard.png|07 - Barry Mogensen Tim Pipling-08-holocard.png|08 - Tim Pipling Emmeline Stevenson-08-holocard.png|08 - Emmeline Stevenson Gunhilda De Gorsemoor-09-chocFrogCard.png|09 - Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Burdock Muldoon-10-chocFrogCard.png|10 - Burdock Muldoon Verpus The Foul-11-holocard.png|11 - Verpus the Foul Morias The Malevolent-12-holocard.png|12 - Morias the Malevolent Andre The Indestructible-13-holocard.png|13 - Andre the Indestructible Furgus The Fearful-14-holocard.png|14 - Furgus the Fearful Devlin Whitehorn-15-chocFrogCard.png|15 - Devlin Whitehorn Cliodne-16-chocFrogCard.png|16 - Cliodne Bladepoint-17-holocard.png|17 - Bladepoint Dorcas the Ridiculous-18-holocard.png|18 - Dorcas the Ridiculous Vincent Organa-19-holocard.png|19 - Vincent Organa Willow The Weird-20-holocard.png|20 - Willow the Weird Lord Stoddard Withers-21-chocFrogCard.png|21 - Lord Stoddard Withers Ursel-22-holocard.png|22 - Ursel Glenda Chittock-23-chocFrogCard.png|23 - Glenda Chittock Phil Sawmare-24-chocFrogCard.png|24 - Phil Sawmare Molly Fepeta-25-holocard.png|25 - Molly Fepeta Erick Gillett-26-holocard.png|26 - Erick Gillett Mirabella Plunkett-27-chocFrogCard.png|27 - Mirabella Plunkett Theodora Tolke-28-holocard.png|28 - Theodora Tolke Alfred Allen-29-holocard.png|29 - Alfred Allen Yasmine Thomson-30-holocard.png|30 - Yasmine Thomson Balfour Blane-31-holocard.png|31 - Balfour Blane Gentry Euler-32-holocard.png|32 - Gentry Euler Beatrix Darran-33-holocard.png|33 - Beatrix Darran Camille Hernadez-34-holocard.png|34 - Camille Hernadez Adeline Stroma-35-holocard.png|36 - Adeline Stroma Cassandra Vablatsky-37-chocFrogCard.png|36 - Cassandra Vablatsky Voret Koldok-37-holocard.png|37 - Voret Koldok Chauncey Oldridge-38-chocFrogCard.png|38 - Chauncey Oldridge Gwen Jones-39-chocFrogCard.png|39 - Gwen Jones Charlotte White-40-holocard.png|40 - Charlotte White Caesar Revanen-41-holocard.png|41 - Caesar Revanen Crispin Cronk-42-chocFrogCard.png|42 - Crispin Cronk Cyrus Yole-43-holocard.png|43 - Cyrus Yole Albertus Magnus-44-holocard.png|44 - Albertus Magnus Rita Radcliffe-45-holocard.png|45 - Rita Radcliffe Davy Thorne-46-holocard.png|46 - Davy Thorne Edgar Stroulger-47-chocFrogCard.png|47 - Edgar Stroulger Valarie Lethletera-48-holocard.png|48 - Valarie Lethletera Elladora Ketteridge-49-chocFrogCard.png|49 - Elladora Ketteridge Nathan Jones-50-holocard.png|50 - Nathan Jones Ethelred The Ever-ready-51-holocard.png|51 - Palo the Pessimistic George Sunrose-52-holocard.png|52 - George Sunrose Greta Catchlove-53-chocFrogCard.png|53 - Greta Catchlove Gaspard Shingleton-54-chocFrogCard.png|54 - Gaspard Shingleton Honoria Nutcombe-55-chocFrogCard.png|55 - Honoria Nutcombe Gideon Crumb-56-chocFrogCard.png|56 - Gideon Crumb Clifford Ollaton-57-holocard.png|57 - Clifford Ollaton Shawn the Sadistic-58-holocard.png|58 - Shawn the Sadistic Sonya Olilant-59-holocard.png|59 - Sonya Olilant Lindsay Kellerman-60-holocard.png|60 - Lindsay Kellerman Havelock Sweeting-61-chocFrogCard.png|61 - Havelock Sweeting Ignatia Wildsmith-62-chocFrogCard.png|62 - Ignatia Wildsmith Herman Wintringham-63-chocFrogCard.png|63 - Herman Wintringham Joanne Skykes-64-holocard.png|64 - Joanne Skykes Sebiscuits Cardarphen-65-holocard.png|65 - Sebiscuits Cardarphen Flavius Goode-66-chocFrogCard.png|66 - Flavius Goode Zira Grover-67-holocard.png|67 - Zira Miranda Grover Leo Howlett-68-holocard.png|68 - Leo Howlett Bertie Bott-69-chocFrogCard.png|69 - Bertie Bott Josie Seth-70-holocard.png|71 - Queenie Williams Abalan-72-holocard.png|72 - Abalan Mopsus-73-holocard.png|73 - Mopsus Montague Knightley-74-chocFrogCard.png|74 - Montague Knightley Marley Grint-75-holocard.png|75 - Marley Grint Jenner O'Conner-76-holocard.png|76 - Jenner O'Conner Norvel Twonk-77-chocFrogCard.png|77 - Norvel Twonk Tarla Holopainen-78-holocard.png|78 - Tarla Holopainen Oswald Beamish-79-chocFrogCard.png|79 - Oswald Beamish Daniel Stewart-80-holocard.png|80 - Baby Strength Quong Po-81-chocFrogCard.png|81 - Quong Po Jay Organa-82-holocard.png|82 - Jay Organa Roderick Plumpton-83-chocFrogCard.png|83 - Gregory Plumpton Ronald Clegg-84-holocard.png|84 - Ronald Clegg Roderick Bean-85-holocard.png|85 - Roderick Bean Brad Blessed-86-holocard.png|86 - Brad Blessed Thaddeus Thurkell-87-chocFrogCard.png|87 - Thaddeus Thurkell Celestina Warbeck-88-chocFrogCard.png|88 - Celestina Warbeck Jasmine Tootill-89-holocard.png|89 - Jasmine Tootill Donna Christie-90-holocard.png|90 - Donna Christie Wilfred Elphick-91-chocFrogCard.png|91 - Wilfred Elphick Xavier Ravan-92-holocard.png|92 - Xavier Ravan Nigel Williams-93-holocard.png|93 - Nigel Williams Phillip Gogan-93-holocard.png|93 - Phillip Gogan Korey Morrison-94-holocard.png|94 - Korey Morrison Yax Pratt-95-holocard.png|95 - Yax Pratt Ed Veng-96-holocard.png|96 - Ed Daniel Veng Alberic Grunnion-97-chocFrogCard.png|97 - Alberic Grunnion Della Gurmae-98-holocard.png|98 - Della Gurmae Daisy Dodderidge-99-chocFrogCard.png|99 - Daisy Dodderidge Baby Intelligence-100-holocard.png|100 - Baby Intelligence Superquack-101-holocard.png|101 - Superquack Holocards on Abalan-card-lrg.png|Abalan card adeline-stroma-card-lrg.png|Adeline Stroma card Albertus-magnus-card-lrg.png|Albertus Magnus card Andre-the-indestructible-card-lrg.png|Andre the Indestructible card baby-intelligence-card-lrg.png|Baby Intelligence card beatrix-darran-card-lrg.png|Beatrix Darran card bertie-bott-card-lrg.png|Bertie Bott card bladepoint-card-lrg.png|Bladepoint card caesar-revanen-card-lrg.png|Caesar Revanen card camille-hernadez-card-lrg.png|Camille Hernadez card Cassandra-vablatsky-card-lrg.png|Cassandra Vablatsky card cliodna-card-lrg.png|Cliodna card Cyrus-yole-card-lrg.png|Cyrus Yole card Davy-thorne-card-lrg.png|Davy Thorne card irma-fymae-card-lrg.png|Irma Fymae card ed-veng-card-lrg.png|Ed Daniel Veng card Edgar-strougler-card-lrg.png|Edgar Stroulger card gentry-euler-card-lrg.png|Gentry Euler card Glover-hipworth-card-lrg.png|Glover Hipworth card Gulliver-pokeby-card-lrg.png|Gulliver Pokeby card Gunhilda-of-gorsemoor-card-lrg.png|Gunhilda of Gorsemoor card helga-hufflepuff-card-lrg.png|Helga Hufflepuff card Hesper-starkey-card-lrg.png|Hesper Starkey card ignatia-wildsmith-card-lrg.png|Ignatia Wildsmith card jasmine-tootill-card-lrg.png|Jasmine Tootill card Jay-organa-card-lrg.png|Jay Organa card Josie-seth-card-lrg.png|Josie Seth card lewis-apollo-card-lrg.png|Lewis Apollo card merlin-card-lrg.png|Merlin card Morias-the-malevolent-card-lrg.png|Morias the Malevolent card mirabella-plunkett-card-lrg.png|Mirabella Plunkett card montague-knightley-card-lrg.png|Montague Knightley card Norvel-twonk-card-lrg.png|Norvel Twonk card Oswald-beamish-card-lrg.png|Oswald Beamish card rita-radcliffe-card-lrg.png|Rita Radcliffe card Roderick-bean-card-lrg.png|Roderick Bean card superman-card-lrg.png|Superman card superquack-card-lrg.png|Superquack card Theodora-tolke-card-lrg.png|Theodora Tolke card Ursel-card.png|Ursel card valarie-lethletera-card-lrg.png|Valarie Lethletera card verpus-the-foul-card-lrg.png|Verpus the Foul card Vincent-organa-card.png|Vincent Organa card voret-koldok-card-lrg.png|Voret Koldok card Xavier-ravan-card-lrg.png|[$Ravan] card yasmine-thomson-card-lrg.png|Yasmine Thomson card|link=http://the-super-babies.wikia.com/wiki/Yasmine_Thomson Notes and references Category:Lists